


The Effects of Alcohol

by ma_jewelry



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Comedy, M/M, everyone's gotta start somewhere i guess, non-au, ok idk, warning: (just in case you didn't see the first one) CRINGE-WORTHY, warning: cringe-worthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_jewelry/pseuds/ma_jewelry
Summary: A story of how alcohol separates the two, before bringing them back together. Time setting 2014-2015.





	The Effects of Alcohol

_Oppa, you guys look so cute together! When are you going to announce that you’re together? xD_

Donghae glanced at the comments under his instagram post, finding unsurprisingly that they were all to do with him and Eunhyuk. Or, using their couple name, all to do with  _eunhae_. Earlier today he had posted a short video on Instagram, of him and his best friend Hyukjae celebrating Christmas by dancing and singing to Mariah Carey’s ‘All I Want for Christmas is You’, and all his fangirl followers had gone crazy at the underlying suggestion of the title of the song towards the two idols. Donghae chuckled, then sighed. He knew how he felt himself, but Eunhyuk definitely had no feelings whatsoever for him, apart from being his best friend.

Ever since Heechul and Leeteuk left for their military services, the company had been more focused on Donghae and Eunhyuk’s sub-group, D&E. They had already released two singles together, with one album called Ride Me (which Donghae had daydreamed). The sub-unit allowed the pair to spend much more time with each other and made Donghae realize he may have a crush on his best friend. With each ‘fan-service’ that they performed, such as giving each other kisses on the mouthpiece, Donghae’s feelings had risen to an almost overflowing amount, threatening an explosion at the hint of any sign from Eunhyuk that he, too, liked Donghae.

 

**

 

Sungmin’s wedding arrived sooner than all of them expected. As all the members of Super Junior sat in the front row, with Leeteuk fighting his tears from seeing his children all grown up, Sungmin and Saeun exchanged rings and vowed to be together forever. Even Donghae was tearing up a little as he shifted his head to the side and asked Eunhyuk, “Are you going to have a wedding like this, too?”. It was a pity he kept his gaze fixed on Sungmin and his wife, otherwise, he would have seen Eunhyuk stare at him while he whispered, “It depends on what the person I’m going to marry wants.” After cutting the cake, Eunhyuk had to go the bathroom to clean up the cake mess Donghae made of his shirt while he was playing around. His phone vibrated, and when he fumbled around with trying to tap the phone while not getting cream on it, he accidentally clicked on the Instagram icon. The dancer was lost in thought for a moment as he gazed at the comment on the top of the page, made with his alternate account-

_Oppa, you guys look so cute together! When are you going to announce that you’re together? xD_

 

**

 

“Yah Donghae, come over here and drink with me” Eunhyuk pulled a bemused Donghae into the seat next to him and pushed the bottle of alcohol into his face. It was SM Town’s annual Christmas party, and Donghae had to admit that this was the first time he had ever seen a drunk  _Santa_  before.

“Donghae-ah”

“Yes?”

“Do you know how sexy you look in that costume?”

Donghae was baffled as to how someone could look sexy in a reindeer costume, but as he considered Eunhyuk’s state, he decided not to argue with him about that. The silver-haired Santa managed (with difficulty) to prop himself up and leaned towards the brunette, dangerously close, with his breath smelling of alcohol. “You’re so sexy I want to fuck you.”

Donghae widened his eyes. Not at the bluntness of his words, but at whom they were directed to. He felt a rush of pleasure as he considered even the possibility of Eunhyuk liking him back, but just to be sure he asked, “Really? Me, Donghae, your best-friend?” He was answered by a pair of soft, plump lips pressing onto his own thin ones, and the first thing he heard when they broke apart was “I love you.”

His heart began racing and every thud echoed in his head so loudly it was hard to concentrate. Before he could react, he was pulled in by long, white fingers that contrasted brightly with the red velvety costume Eunhyuk was wearing. Donghae was submerged in the other’s own special scent- one that was so familiar to him, but at the same time so foreign. He had dreamed of this moment so many times he felt a pang of desperation and panic that this could be just another one of his dreams. But the large hand on his waist denied that, as the Eunhyuk in his dreams would never touch him so… sexually.

“Hey Santa, when are you gonna ride your reindeer?” Donghae could not believe he just said that- maybe he had had too much alcohol. All of a sudden the room got too hot for the both of them. “Wait, Eunhyuk, not here.” Donghae had to drag a seemingly limp Eunhyuk all the way to their dorm, only to be shocked as the weak body sprang up with so much life and energy as they reached Eunhyuk’s dorm.

Eunhyuk pushed Donghae into the room with a dark grin, locked the door, then pounced on the shorter man, knocking him onto the bed and locking their lips once again. Both of them stripped the other with an overwhelming hunger and thirst.

Donghae craved Eunhyuk, because he had been suppressing his feelings for too long. Eunhyuk wanted Donghae, because he was drunk.

Donghae gasped as Eunhyuk entered, but soon got used to the feeling. He only let himself be taken because the other was  _Eunhyuk_ , the person he grew up with, the person who could understand what he meant just by looking into his eyes.

“Oh… Eunhyuk!” at last he could not suppress his moans, but he figured the others would be staying late at the party, so it would be safe.

Between his thrusts, Eunhyuk growled in a low voice, 

“I like it better-”

“Ah!” Donghae gasped.

“When you call me-”

“Ngh!”

“Hyukjae.”

“ _Hyukjae!_ ”

 

**

 

He woke up still smiling as he looked around, taking in the objects in the room that weren’t his, but belonged to someone he believed he was going to spend eternity with. He quickly got dressed, eager to give a good morning kiss to his new lover. In his rush he disregarded the fact that he woke up with no one in his arms, (or in other words,  _he_  was in no one’s arms), but assumed it was because they had tight schedules in order to prepare for their ss6 concert in BKK. Donghae tiptoed behind Eunhyuk, who was sipping coffee at the breakfast table, and gave him a fright so large Eunhyuk nearly dropped his cup.

“Hyukjae!” Donghae smiled a toothy grin that stretched wide across his face. His eyes then closed, as he suddenly darted forward to give his lover a good morning kiss.

But he felt nothing.

Did he miss? Donghae furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. His eyesight wasn’t  _that_  bad.

He opened his large doe eyes, only to find Eunhyuk’s head a few centimeters from where it was before and his face turned away from his, with eyes that enclosed embarrassment, denial, and regret.

 _Wait, regret?_ Donghae thought.

His eyes widened (if that was even possible) as he could not bring himself to ask Eunhyuk about why he had dodged his kiss. The tension and awkwardness rose until Donghae broke the silence.

“Was it that bad?” he sounded so hurt Eunhyuk wanted to punch himself, but in the end contained his feelings with effort.

“No, it wasn’t.”

“Then… why?”

Eunhyuk’s face remained calm, but his thoughts exploded inside his head. _Why? You ask me why? Because it’s so clear we are both madly attracted to each other. Because I have this devastating fear that you will get hurt. Because I’m afraid to accept my true feelings and give you the happiness you deserve._

“Because we are not supposed to be together." He said, finally. "Have you thought about how this will affect  _everything_? Have you thought about our career, our friends, our families?”

Silence.

Donghae got a cup of instant coffee and strode out of the room.

 

 

A while later, a frightened Ryeowook ran into a frustrated Kyuhyun who was coming down the stairs.

“Kyu! Don’t come down here! Eunhyuk is radiating this kind of dark energy and giving the death stare to everyone!”

“Well you wouldn’t want to be up there either Wookie, I don’t know what medicine Donghae forgot to take today, but he’s unresponsive towards everything and not even smiling at my wonderful jokes.”

“(kyu your jokes are bad tho)”

“ _What did you say_?” *evil stare*

“N-nothing!”

 

**

 

(one week later)

 

 _Time flies_ , Eunhyuk thought, as he smiled gentlemanly at Victoria, Irene, and Yuri who were sitting opposite him. Meanwhile clinking their wine glasses together, they cheered in unison “Happy new year!”. They were participating in a sort of game, where you were only allowed to chat with people who were not from your group since sajangnim wanted them to ‘make new friends’. (He just wants us to make pretty babies so he can train them from birth into successful idols, Leeteuk stated, but I’m never going to fall for that *daydreams about Sora*). Eunhyuk was pleased as the girls laughed at his jokes; he had always loved being the center of attention since he was in school. All of a sudden, the girls vanished before his eyes, and the last thing Eunhyuk heard was a bubbly voice who was the culprit of his stolen audience. “Hey girls, there’s a really pretty aquarium over there, wanna come have a look?”

 _Donghae_ … Eunhyuk gritted his teeth. His eyes drifted to the other side of the room, where Changmin, Sehun and Taemin smiled politely at each other, awkwardness hanging in the air due to their age gap. “Hey guys!” Eunhyuk approached the group of  ~~gays~~  men. The tension soon lifted, with Eunhyuk making rated jokes which caused the younger men to blush and deny, and Changmin using the chance to bully Eunhyuk. Soon the proximity of the four would have surprised anyone who had seen the way they had interacted just minutes ago.

Directly across the  ~~drunk~~  happy group, several meters away, a jealous Donghae looked through two sides of the fish tank, pass the crowds of people, and muttered a curse under his breath. “Excuse me, lovely ladies, but I have some business to be resolved.” And with a smile, he stomped away, leaving Victoria who tried to stop Irene from catching one of those “yummy-looking swimming things” for dinner, while Yuri on the other side successfully stole an innocent fish.

Eunhyuk felt a rough hand on his wrists and before he could say anything, he was dragged away by a brunette who had a very sexy butt. In his drunken state, Eunhyuk still realized it was Donghae, but he didn’t struggle to set himself free. Because of laziness, or maybe guilt.

Donghae flung Eunhyuk through the door of the men’s bathroom a little harshly and shut it with a bang. After he splashed some cold water on his face to calm himself down, he glared at the seemingly lost man in the suit that was so handsome on him, but at the same time, he wanted to rip it off.

“Eunhyuk, is this what we’re going to be like from now on?”

“I want soju.”

“Are we just going to forget what happened that night?”

“Give me soju.”

“Fine.”

Lips crashed into lips, and Eunhyuk nearly toppled backward if it wasn’t for the large hand that moved up to steady him. But apart from this involuntary action, there was no other response from the drunk man. Donghae forced Eunhyuk to look at his own eyes, when an unexpected tear silently fell, without its owner realize. A pair of single-lidded eyes followed the glistening trail left by the liquid, and instinctively Eunhyuk tilted his head to wipe away the tear with his lips.

Donghae froze.

Then his whole body closed the meager gap between them, and his hands entangled the other’s silver hair, fiercely pushing his head forward. To say they were kissing would be an understatement, as Eunhyuk found it almost impossible to respond to the hot searing heat that radiated off Donghae’s lips. It was called passion.

As his lower torso grew hotter and hotter, Donghae slowly nudged Eunhyuk backward until his back tensed at the sudden coldness of the wall. At last, Donghae could not bear it anymore, and lifted his knees in between Eunhyuk’s legs, applying even more pressure and force…

_Splash!_

Both men, now drenched, had looks of horror on their faces, although Donghae’s seemed pissed while Eunhyuk’s was more of confusion. It turned out that the cold surface Eunhyuk had touched wasn’t a wall but in fact the door to the bathroom. And in the midst of their lust, they had exposed themselves to the evil wraths of their members. Donghae wiped his face on the back of his hand, took one look at the smiling faces of Kyuhyun and Leeteuk, and understood the situation at once.

“Oh, sorry, we were just… um… washing the toilet.”

“Wow Kyuhyun, you’re so  **good**  at making up stories they seem so  **real**.”

Leeteuk, being the sensitive mother he was, immediately noticed something wrong with Donghae and turned to him to comfort him. “Hey, it was just a joke. Cheer up, it’s New Years! What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on Donghae, let’s go somewhere else, Kyu and hyung need to clean the toilet.”

Donghae looked up at the wet, serious face, realized something, then walked off without a word.

 

**

 

_I personally like chairs. Sitting at home alone listening to music or watching a movie, one day, I wish to sit on a chair and talk or have a cup of tea with someone face to face. And if there is someone that I love, it’ll be great to sit facing her, someday, I want to sit next to her and talk a lot with her._

Eunhyuk had read Donghae’s latest Instagram post so many times he had memorized it and could even say it backward. He knew Donghae was angry, but he wasn’t exactly sure why. Yes, he had rejected him, but there was something else that bothered him as to why Donghae was ignoring him; something which he couldn’t pinpoint. In the midst of his wonder, the door behind him creaked open to reveal a Russian blue cat, followed by a shadow…

 

**

 

“Hey Donghae, what’s up?”

Donghae didn’t even bother to look up at Eunhyuk, who was standing in the doorway with a sheepish smile, holding up a wine bottle. He carried on staring out into the beautiful night view of Seoul, the lights dotting the area below like stars, reflecting the sky.

Eunhyuk gave out a little sigh, he didn’t want it to turn out like this.  He was about to leave when Donghae interrupted him.

“I thought you didn’t want to talk to me.”

Eunhyuk gulped. Ok, so maybe _he_ was the one who was avoiding conversation between the two. But in his defense, he just wanted everything to be back to normal again since apparently, they couldn’t stop making out with each other every time they talked. _As if,_ a voice at the back of his head scoffed.

“Well, I don’t, but Heechul forced me to.”

He sat down opposite Donghae, and opened the bottle of wine. It was a bit horrifying that he had to actually _think_ of a topic to talk about, since it had been a long time they had talked about private things apart from their upcoming album.

“So, that was a nice performance you did for your solo.”

“Thanks.”

“……” what was he supposed to say? He poured them both a glass of wine to lessen the awkwardness. Heechul had ordered him to make everything better because he was ‘heartbroken to see his lovely dongsaeng so sad’, but how? Was he supposed to tell the truth? _The only reason I rejected you was because I was afraid I might hurt you since we are homosexuals and I don’t know how to express my love._ No, that would only result in Donghae convincing him to give it a try and he knew he didn’t have the heart to disagree when it came to _Donghae_. Instead…

“This wine is disgusting.”

“Yeah.” His gaze never shifted from the lights outside.

“Hey, I saw these fangirls online who were so funny, they said – ”

“Stop avoiding the topic.” Donghae finally turned his head towards Eunhyuk.

“I’m not!” He pouted. “I was getting on to it.”

“Yeah right.” Donghae snorted.

“So… about us.” Finally, he muttered with difficulty.

“Yeah?”

“I think… that night was a mis-”

“ _Don’t you dare say mistake. Don’t you **dare**._ ” White knuckles clenched so hard around the wine glass it seemed like it was going to break.

“Ok, it was an accident.”

Donghae’s face hardened and his eyes narrowed. “But you said you loved-”

“Yeah, I was drunk.” Donghae’s glass began shaking, and suddenly it clicked that _this was what had been bugging Eunhyuk_. Donghae had a thing against him being drunk. _But why?_ He questioned.

Perhaps Eunhyuk had drunk too much tonight, again, as he failed to realize that the answer had already been spoken aloud by himself.

“… sorry.” It was the only thing he could manage, in his drunken and apologetic state.

“So that’s it? We’re just going to forget about the whole thing? Well let me tell you something, I’m _never_ going to able to act the same around you again.” _Not with knowing how good those lips taste._ He finished in his mind.

“… really? Then do you want to try them again?” Eunhyuk smirked confidently.

 _Shit._ Donghae thought. Had he said that aloud? But he was given no chance to think over what he had indeed spoken out loud, since Eunhyuk was leaning so close to him he could smell his faint musky body scent, mixed with a whiff of alcohol.

“No! Stop it! I don’t want you like this, every time! You’re drunk again, aren’t you? Every time, you’re just going to use drunk as an excuse. I’m not falling for it again.”

“I’m not drunk!” Eunhyuk protested.

“Yes you are!”

“I can prove it!”

“Then walk in a straight line.”

“Fine.”

With that curt reply, Eunhyuk got up from his chair, walked in a line that was surprisingly straight… and immediately fell into the sofa that he had staggered straight into.

Donghae stepped closer to the now unconscious figure to confirm he was asleep and kicked him in the shins. As he left for his dormitory, a single tear dampened the front of his shirt; his eyes tinged with sorrow.

 

**

 

After practicing dancing with his hoobaes, Eunhyuk skipped happily back to his dorm, carrying a whole box full of strawberry milk tea that he had received as a present. He was totally confused when his vision turned black all of a sudden, and a throbbing pain was evident in his knees, wrists, elbows, nose, and forehead. He didn’t need to look up to recognize the snarling voice that was dripping with fury.

“What have you done to Donghae?! He looks even sadder than before.” Heechul lifted his foot back and cursed at Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk replied with his head down as he could not yet move his neck, “Sorry! I’m sorry! I promise I’ll do better next-”

“And next time’s also your last time, monkey boy, because if you don’t succeed I will feed _alcohol_ to _Choco_.”

Eunhyuk felt the hairs on his back rise. Why, _why_ had he gotten into a group with Lady Hee Hee?

 

**

 

_Knock, knock._

Donghae knew it was Eunhyuk because anyone else would have just walked straight into his room. He stiffened a little, not really wanting to argue, since they had a photoshoot tomorrow and his eyes would definitely be puffy from crying if he got angry again.

_Knock, knock._

Donghae sighed, knowing that Eunhyuk would never go away even if he kept on ignoring him- he was stubborn like that. He turned around, and his eyes were attracted immediately to plump, juicy lips sucking on a straw, while Eunhyuk held the strawberry milk tea carton with both hands. Donghae’s eyes narrowed. Was he trying to be cute? He thought bitterly. Because it’s working.

“You just _have_ to drink something, you pig.”

“Well, I live for my food.”

"I live for you."

“Wh…what was that?!”

 _Shit, did I say that out loud again?_ Inside his mind, Donghae facepalmed. “Nothing.”

Silence.

 

 

 **Slurp.** The sound startled both men, and Eunhyuk stuttered “S-sorry.”

Donghae exhaled. This was getting nowhere. Again.

Suddenly, Eunhyuk threw the carton away and faced him straight on with an intense gaze. “Listen, I never meant to hurt you, and I’m sorry for these past weeks. That night, I admit I did it because I do have feelings for you, but I just don’t think we should take it further. After all, we’re idols and we’re both men. What will our members think? What will our families think? I care for you, Hae. But…” he couldn’t finish, seeing the tears that filled Donghae’s eyes.

“Lee Hyukjae.”

Eunhyuk’s pupils dilated.

“I know that. I know all of that. But… I don’t care what other people think! We are not the first pair of men to fall in… like each other, and not the last. Others have done it, so why can’t we? Maybe you just don’t want to try because this is only one-sided.”

“No, it isn’t!”

“Then prove it-”

Eunhyuk’s lips smashed into Donghae’s, with a ferocious strength that seemed passionate, but in truth only out of impulse. He then hesitated, but Donghae returned the kiss with so much desire, he said “screw it” to himself and entangled his fingers into the brunette’s hair.

When he finally let the shorter man’s lips free, it was only to move downwards to mark his territory, and he whispered, “I want you, hae.” Donghae gasped as he felt his neck stinging in many different places, and replied, “Me too.” He then heard a low chuckle, and was wondering what he said had been funny when he heard the raspy voice again “And I’m not even drunk this time.”

“Ah… _Hyukjae_!” Donghae grunted as the other man tightened around him, and together they reached the peak of their ecstasy. A while later, he wanted to pull out and clean up, but got dragged down into another lazy, but passionate kiss. They ravished each other’s mouth fully, leaving no area unexplored, and only broke apart when they were both breathless. Hyukjae’s eyes glistened with want as he felt Donghae growing larger inside him. “So soon already? Do you want to move to the chair, since that’s your _favourite place_?”

Donghae just grinned and ripped open another packet of condoms.

 

**

 

The next morning, they had a photo shoot, so Hyukjae woke up early to get prepared since he was the organized type of person. He gently got out of bed, placed a soft kiss on Donghae’s forehead, and went to the kitchen to make coffee. As he was having his breakfast, he got called by their manager for an emergency checkup on the stage of a D&E performance that was happening later that night, so it wasn’t until everyone finished the photoshoot that he finally got a chance to communicate with the rest of his members.

Exhausted from the photoshoot, Hyukjae slumped down in his chair, wondering if it was worth it to get up and buy a drink when Heechul appeared out of nowhere and sat down opposite him with a blank expression on his face. Hyukjae’s heart almost jumped out of his chest as he cried, “No! What have you done to my choco! I’ve already done what you wanted…”

Heenim just gave one of his famous smirks and said, “Relax, I did nothing. I’m glad, no, _you_ should be glad that Donghae is finally happy again.” And with that he left Hyukjae, who had a small smile on his face, thinking about Donghae and how much he missed his dorkiness already.

 

**

 

“I say eunhae you say oppa!”

“Eunhae!” “OPPA!”

“Eunhae!” “OPPA!”

Millions of fans screamed as Donghae and Hyukjae finished “Oppa, Oppa” with a move that they had never done before; one that surpassed all of their previous intimate movements and shocked all of the eunhae fans into heaven.

They kissed.

Donghae had a shy smile on his face as Hyukjae admitted through the mouthpiece that they were, indeed, _together_ together. The fans could not comprehend this, as they were too busy fainting, or dying, from the pure contentment that they got to see eunhae announce their ~~marriage~~ relationship. Somewhere from the front, someone shouted, “From when?!”, which received a bright gummy smile from Hyukjae as his mind went back to that night- that most wonderful night.

He locked his gaze with Donghae's, and murmured, “From last Christmas, when I gave you my heart (virginity).”

 

 

 

 


End file.
